The first randomized trial of specific ergonomic and postural interventions for prevention of neck, shoulder, and upper extremity musculoskeletal disorders among computer users is proposed. Two specific sets of postural interventions will be studied: 1) postural interventions based on the preliminary results of a prospective study of musculoskeletal disorders among VDT users (the "Emory/GT intervention") and 2) postural interventions based on recommendations of OSHA and others (the "conventional intervention"). The specific aims are to: 1) recruit 318 newly hired computer operators to participate in the study, 2) randomize these participants to one of three study groups (106 per group): a) the Emory/GT intervention, b) the conventional intervention, and c) a control group that receives no intervention and 3) compare the incidence and symptom-free survival time of neck/shoulder symptoms and hand/arm symptoms of each of the intervention groups to the control group during a six month follow-up period. After identification and enrollment of eligible subjects, the investigators will collect ergonomic, personal health, and other information and randomly allocate the subjects to one of the three study groups. The subject's workstation will then be reconfigured to ensure that it meets the requirements of the assigned intervention group. In addition, a standard questionnaire documenting experience of psychosocial stressors will be administered. During the six month follow-up period, subjects will be asked to complete a daily diary documenting a range of occupational and non-occupational activities as well as their experience of musculoskeletal symptoms. Musculoskeletal discomfort in excess of a value of "6" on a 0-10 visual analog scale or requiring use of analgesic medication will be the adverse musculoskeletal outcome used in the analyses. Incidence rates and symptom-free survival times for musculoskeletal discomfort of the neck and shoulder region as well as for the hand and arm region will be calculated and relative risks estimated to determine whether members of either intervention group had significantly reduced risk of adverse musculoskeletal outcomes in comparison to members of the non-intervention group. In addition, risk of adverse musculoskeletal outcomes will be compared between the two intervention groups.